In and about modern farms there is a need for a dispenser which may be quickly and easily adapted to many applications. Thus, a dispenser may be used for dispensing seeds, feed supplements, fertilizer, salt for deicing walks and driveways, larvicides, fungicides, and so forth. However, such a dispenser would have to be adjustable in capacity and rate of flow. Moreover, it would have to handle fluid materials ranging from very small granules to larger pellets or capsules. In some instances, such a dispenser should be capable of dispensing more than one material simultaneously, but separately. Furthermore, such a dispenser should be simple in construction and capable of being driven by a variety of power sources. No general purpose dispenser appears to be available which meets these requirements.